Kai D. Ryu
|name= Kai D. Ryu |kanji= 甲斐D.リュウ |romaji= Kai D. Ryū |alias= Blue Phoenix (青凰, Ao Ootori) Roast Bird (煎鳥, Sen Tori) (by Taro) Fire Idiot (火惚け, Hi Boke) (by Asuka) Dear (愛しい, Itoshii) (by Hana) Inexperienced (生, Nama) (by Cho) Father (お父さん, Otousan) (by Mai, Kanon , Hina and Gracie) Older Brother (お兄さん, Oniisan) (by Akemi, Izumi, Emi, Kiku and haruna) Ryu-Sama (竜様) (by the Ryu Family Butlers and Maids) |race=Human |birthdate= X770, February 5th |gender= Male |age= 14 (Pre-Timeskip) 21 (Post-Timeskip) 25 (X795) 35 (Relapse) |height= 167cm (Pre-Timeskip) 179cm (Post-Timeskip) 180cm (X795) |weight= 100lbs (Pre-Timeskip) 214lbs (Post-Timeskip) 220lbs (X795) |eye color= Black |hair color= Blond |blood type= O- |guild mark= Back right next to the family brand |unusual features= |affiliation= Hydra Head Ryu Family |previous affiliation= |occupation= Mage |previous occupation= Independent Mage |team= Grizzly Magnum |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Hydra Head Ryu's House |status= Alive |marital status= Married |relatives= Ryu Family Hemelum (Foster Father) Hana Law (Wife) Hina D. Ryu (Daughter) Kanon D. Ryu (Daughter) Mai D. Ryu (Daughter) Gracie (Adopted Daughter) |alignment= Good |counterpart= |magic= Phoenix Slayer Magic Phoenix Force |signature skill= |weapons= |image gallery=yes }} Kai D. Ryu (甲斐D.リュウ, Kai D. Ryu) is powerfull mage, member of one of the strongest guilds in all Fiora Hydra Head, he is a realy powerfull mage that is known for using a rare type of magic Phoenix Slayer Magic. He is the main protagonist of Fairy Tail: New Dreams that's the story about a boy who was abandoned by his family and had to survive on his own to become stronger and one day become the leader of the family gathering all members. Kai is son of Xavier D. Ryu and Kaori D. Ryu, he was adopted by The Fire Phoenix Fireheart. He have three sisters Izumi D. Ryu, Akemi D. Ryu and Nana D. Ryu and three cousins Akiko D. Ryu, Haruki D. Ryu and Emi D. Ryu. Kai is the leader of the Ryu Family and now leaves in the Ryu's House, he have change all the family make them got united and now they got together every two months. During his adventures he have meet many strong mages and some of them have join him on a team named the Grizzly Magnum, some of the members were Akiko D. Ryu, Asuka Kokoro, Cho Yuzuki, Haruna Souta, Taro Suzu and Hana Law and after some years traveling together Kai and Hana have married and got three daughters named Hina, Kanon and Mai that are members of the Ryu's Family. Some years later during one of his missions he have found a girl named Gracie that have lost her family because of his father and he decide to adopted her. Appearance kai is a muscular, lean blonde man with a slightly sleepy look and some stubble around his chin. He wears a white jacket and a light blue sash adorned with a golden-yellow belt constructed around his waist. He has dark gray pants over the knee and black sandals, and on his left leg he uses what appears to be some kind of straw decoration. In his trunk he has a tattoo which has the cross and the crescent moon symbol mustache. After seven years Kai shows not much has changed its appearance his skin gets lighter and his hair appears to be blonder. Just change His clothes in colors such as is his jacket that have turn into purple and his shorts are bright blue. The Magic skill get much larger having improved the Fire Phoenix spells Slayer Magic, and his magic reserves increased a lot. 4 years after the timeskip, in X795, Kai changed a lot more, he is much more muscular and his hairstyle was also changed. Now instead of just having a tattoo on his chest, Kai also has tattoos that appear on the side of his arms. Kai muscles have become more well toned and his previous clothes were keep, now he uses a loose cloak instead of the normal purple coat. His hair has also increased in size event though its sides are cut. Personality Kai is a lonely but happy boy which was abandoned by all the members of his family when he was only 4 years old, despite never having had the love of parents or any education, he's very polite, kind and caring enough about others. Kai is quite famous among the girls especially among older womens, although he is not very interested, the first girl he really liked was Hana even though that in first she hated him. Some of the great traits in his personality are independence and his kindness when he finds someone who needs help he will soon help and because of this it is often wrong. How was abandoned when he was a kid he is quite independent and can take care of himself. Kai was often placed in tricky situations and was forced to solve them alone, both involving fights or even social problems. After seven years, Kai became much more mature and responsible, largely due to Hana and have entered a Guild. He was a bit more attentive for don't be fooled and tries hard not to be naive now. Once you have discovered they have sisters and a cousin, he was much more responsible and when he is with them always tries to protect them and keep them happy. After a lot of things have happened during the time that he had training and just before, Kai had to be more responsible to be a good leader of family, and to be able to create his daughters better than his parents raised him. Kai is usually a person who complies with the rules, and is always faithful to the people that matter. When he makes a promise there's nothing that will break it. The only rules that he disrespected so far were those of his family and the magic Council on addressing the Group of assassins. In the family who has not ryu hair red/blond or derived colors is not considered a member of the family, and Kai even though it faced the father and became the first leader to not have red hair or blond. He had three daughters, one being a full member of the family he kept his daughters as family members. History When he was only 4 years old, Kai was abandoned by his parents and due to it unlike all other normal children he matured very quickly, in order to survive. He was found by a dragon named Hemelum that taught him how to use magic and created until he was 11 years old, when Hemelum was on the verge of death, he ordered the Kai that kills himself and that he gained more power. Kai is the son of Xavier D. Ryu and Kaori D. Ryu, for some reason that has not yet been revealed, they have abandoned kai but not any of his sisters. He discovered the name due to an old woman who knew his parents and short he was entrusted although he escaped shortly thereafter. During his adventures by Fiora he met a beautiful girl and quickly fell in love with her, although at first she hated him due to being very naive and always be happy despite never having met none of his parents. Powers and Abilites Natural Abilities Physical Prowess Like a phoenix slayer, Kai has immense physical strength, being able to break a ship with a single punch, lifting stones with ten times his size and even endure an attack near the heart. He gained a great physical strength due to training that gives all her family members who must become great mages having all born to be masters of the guild or council members, 10 holy mages. His physical strength was recognized by some of the best known guilds fiora despite never accepted any of the invitations being a mage alone to find their guild. After the timeskip Kai's strength increased exponentially for approximately twice as much. His physical strength has increased to now be able to withstand a 10-meter-high stone easily. He can Dodge attacks coming from all directions easily and can withstand the attack of a giant beast without falter. After the four years spent working in his Kai Island alone with only the giant beasts and deadly he reached a higher level having it become the leader of the island having all beasts fear him. The strength of Kai was 10 times greater than the normal now being able to stop a ship with 10 times its size easily and lifts it. He now manages to sidestep almost all attacks without work. The high strength of him crossed the line to now don't even move when struck by an attack of a giant Fighting Yari. *'Excessive Strength': Having his family trained to be the strongest mage of all Kai had intensive training for 10 long years until he left in his journey to live his own dreams. With all the physical force that Kai earned during your workout on your loved Kai earned enough to get derrutar any member who wanted to enfrentalo with Kai force that was not challenging him on his journey partition becoming even stronger with his father derrutado had become master of a dark guild and was the current leader of familai Ryu. His strength was also shown when faced Kai Light Dragon Slayer have been able to achieve even being Intangibility. Kai force vastly improved in the four years of intensive training. When Hana was get to the island its strength was seen by the fact that the beasts to stop attacking when he appeared because he was now the leader of the island. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Since very little Kai had to train to survive on an island full of deadly beasts and because of this he improved all his abilities to the fullest. His reflexes were what he improved more, due to having to Dodge several beasts. His reflexes are known for being the most established of all the members of his family, after being the first person to get through 4 years and survive on the island Dragon training and at the end he became the leader of the island due to having won all creatures dwelt there. *'Enhanced Endurance': As the strongest of his family Kai is the most gifted in physical skills. His resistance is one of his most accurate capabilities being able to survive and be able to continue to fight after being attacked by hundreds of giant beasts and deadly, which normally would kill a normal person. After spending 4 years training on the island Kai increased its resistance to a monstrous level now being told as the greatest of all his family still higher than that of Yuzuki d. Ryu who faced dragons in their times. *'Enhanced Durability': Durability of kai goes beyond the limits being able to take an attack of beasts with 10 times its size easily. When kai fight against an enemy weaker than him the level of strength, he usually tends to use its strength and durability to outlast in the battle without having to try very hard. Since having kept his forces can in a fine final and win without work. Ways of Combat *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant': Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: While Kai was not born with magic, he has an immense amount of magical power. Due to being a Phoenix Slayer, its reserves are even greater. Kai has trained his entire life to be the strongest of all, and when it became a Phoenix Slayer aina he gained more strength and magic power being dido many pro that he is able to use the second source because of its great power. His magical aura equals the element that it dominates a very rare blue color of fire type that is cooler than a normal fire but much more powerful because of its great control over it. The magic power of Kai has developed a great deal during the 4 years of training he now can use a normal Phoenix Slayer Secret Art without spending a lot of energy magic. Your aura is still higher than before managing to scare only wild beasts with his aura. Now Kai rarely uses his magic reserves or until the second source that he has improved too. His second source still hasn't been seen to be used any time since now he uses his strongest spell only with their reserves. * Intangibility: Kai has demonstrated a unique ability that gained by mastering his skills as Phoenix Slayer. Even being struck by lightning released by a Dragon Slayer who normally kill anyone. Due to its magic kai can regenerate easily and can fight as if nothing had happened. Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic (火の滅鳳魔法 Ka no Metsuhō Mahō): Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic is a Lost Magic, Caster Magic, and most importantly, a type of Phoenix Slayer which is used by Kai. This type of Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic is different from normal with the color blue being colder but at the same time stronger. Kai can become completely or partially in fenix fire and use their standard techniques in two ways by using some different. Spells Basic Spells *'Fire Phoenix's Shriek'(火凰の悲鳴 kahōō no himei): It is shared between Phoenix Slayers spell. Having a resemblance to spell Dragon Roar, Kai breaths heavily as he accumulates a large amount of fire inside his mouth, and send it in the form of a scream instead of a roar. *'Fire Phoenix's Talon' (火凰の螯, kahōō no tsume):Basic technique of Phoenix Slayer with technique is similar to dragon iron fist but discount instead of attacking with a closed fist strikes Kai with his open hand like a paw phoenix. By joining fire around his hand Kai will attack the opponent with his strength and striking the opponent cause extensive damage because it amounts to be pierced by a claw phoenix. *'Fire Phoenix's Claws'(火凰の螯, kahōō no hasami): Basic technique of the Fire Phoenix Slayer. The user ignites his feet with blue flames and proceeds to attack the opponent with a powerful kick-reinforced fire, with flames greatly increasing the power of that collection. **'Fire Phoenix's Hammer' (火凰の槌, kahōō no tsuchi): A basic spell Fire Phoenix Slayer, which was developed by Kai, an improved version of the claw of the Fire Phoenix Slayer where enveloping the leg with blue flames Kai manages to kick the ground, send kicks and even run faster. Kai is often seen using this spell sending kicks on the ground to create earthquakes or even to crush something, after focus magic for a while Kai can kick the air and form a coup made of sharp blue flames that can cut in half anything. *'Fire Phoenix's Vortex' (火凰の渦中, kahōō no kachuu): A technique where Kai jumping against an attack he will rotate his arms forming a vortex of flame that can stop the roar of a Dragon Slayer forward. The more magical energy use Kai greater the vortex created. Having the ability to regenerate being immune to attack he can quickly return to battle after using this technique. *'Fire Phoenix's Spear' (火凰の槍, kahōō no yari): A technique where Kai increasing its flames around it and then will launch towards the opponent to attack from the front. Its flames are stronger because of the speed he reaches out and thanks to this uam figure fenix flying around kai appear depending on your speed. Because of this many think that this technique is used in the Phoenix Full Mode. *'Fire Phoenix's Swing' (火凰の揺ら揺ら, kahōō no yurayura): With this spell kai involves your body on fire which causes your cells accelerate and thanks to this its speed increases, increasing your reflexes to twice. This spell can be used to increase the strength of an attack due to having more speed. When Kai is in this mode the spells that he use start at Speed. *'Fire Phoenix's Rush' (火凰の突進, kahōō no tosshin): This spell consists of Kai launching an incredible speed using flames from your feet. When Kai approaches the opponent he can attack the opponent head or quickly use their fists or with difficulty using their feet to achieve it. *'Fire Phoenix's Tornado' (火凰の竜巻, kahōō no tatsumaki): This spell can be used in two distinct ways with the flames of kai. Kai can throw the flames from his mouth and controls them to look like a tornado. Can also be used to gather flames in his arms and spinning them around doing a tornado in defensive form around him. New Spells During the four year timeskip Kai trained enough to become the strongest mage of his guild. During those four years kai developed new and more powerful spells. *'Fire Phoenix's Spiral Peck' (火凰の都鳥, kahōō no miyakodori): *'Fire Phoenix's Backdraft' (火凰の打たせ湯, kahōō no utaseyu): *'Fire Phoenix's Drill' (火凰の実習, kahōō no jisshuu): *'Fire Phoenix's Gatling' (火凰のガトリング, kahōō no Gatoringu): *'Fire Phoenix's Bomb' (火凰の爆弾, kahōō no bakudan): *'Fire Phoenix's Katana' (火凰の刀, kahōō no katana): *'Fire Phoenix's Axe' (火凰の斧, kahōō no ono): *'Fire Phoenix's Lance' (火凰の槍, kahōō no yari): *'Fire Phoenix's Nunchaku' (火凰の双節棍, kahōō no nunchaku): Phoenix Full Mode It is a mode of Phoenix Slayer that Kai created where it becomes a full phoenix or his arm turn into phoenix wings. In this form kai takes a picture of a true phoenix made of blue flames that is instagivel quaze to all attacks. This form is said to be the shape of the true phoenix fire that taught him this spell. *'Full Fire Phoenix's Shriek' (フル火凰の悲鳴 furu kahōō no himei): An improved technique Fire Phoenix's Shriek, Kai now in Phoenix Full Mode Fashion gets even more power and now they are breathing the flames even stronger coming from your own body. And when Kai yells quaze they are as strong as if they came from a real phoenix. *'Full Fire Phoenix's Talon' (フル火凰の爪, furu Kahōō no tsume): An improved technique Fire Phoenix's Talon, Kai now in Phoenix Full Mode. Now the technique is done with his claws on the feet envez of her hands which are now wings. This technique became even stronger being able to pierce a human easily. *'Fire Phoenix's Wings' (火凰の羽翼, kahōō no uyoku): Kai basic technique where instead of turning the whole body it just trasforma his arms which gives him the ability to fly and shoot their flames against the opponent. Advanced Spells Phoenix Slayer Secret Art (鳳凰竜奥義 Metsuhōō Ōgi):The most powefull spells achieved by a Fire Phoenix Slayer. Some of the attacks are unlocked using power-ups and intense training. These spells are more powerful and as such spends a huge amount and magic energy. *'Torrent Flap of Combustion'(瀬折り返しの燃焼, se orikaeshi no nenshou): A secret technique of the Fire Phoenix Slayer where Kai entering the Phoenix Full Mode transforms his arms into wings of phoenix. Then he concentrates his fire at max and a surge of energy he abruptly increases their size being as big as a train, then he releases a giant wave of flames that can burn the own land. *'Emperor King Heaven Soar Wing' (皇王天翔翼, Kōō Tenshōyoku): Its a secret technique in were Kai entering the Phoenix Full Mode focus all his flames into a single wing. He will then charge towards their opponent and make a slashing motion with said wing as if it were a sword. The moment the wing touches them, they will be devoured in flames of the fire of a phoenix. *'Phoenix cemetery' (凰の霊園, ootori no reien): One of the strong techniques may Kai that he developed during the four years of training. This spell is he involved his fists and feet on fire ten times hotter than normal and with it he may strike the opponent with several continuous attacks. Phoenix Slayer's Ultimate Art *'Rebirth from the Ashes' (灰の中から復活, Hai no naka kara fukkatsu): One of the strongest techniques which kai gathering all his magic power he releases a single blow that takes the form of a phoenix's as big as an adult dragon. Then controlling the Phoenix Kai will make her follow an opponent until you can attack and hit him this stroke is final. After using this technique Kai is incapacitated for a day it has to retrieve his magical energy. This technique is said to be the liberation of the soul of Kai. Phoenix Drive (フェニックス·ドライブ, Fenikkusu· doraibu): The Drive is a weaker version of Phoenix Force. It doubles the physical abilities, regeneration and magical control of the user. It also causes some physical changes such as markings related to their element engraved into their skin and 5 feathers to grow out of their forearms for creating a single 2nd Gen Phoenix Slayer. It can only be activated if the user has unlocked their Second Origin. Phoenix Force (鳳凰フォース, Hōō Fōsu): When a Phoenix Slayer enter The Phoenix Force they gain feather like markings on their face, talon like nails on their fingers and toes. They're power increases massively and they gain access to unique and powerful spells that dominate anyone who messes with them. They require alot of their element though to access it the end result is always the same an immense increase in physical abilities, magical power and all round pain inducing capabilities. Relationships Family Grizzly Magnum Hydra Head Status Equipment Quote Trivia *His appearance is based off of Marco from One Piece. *He was born in February 5th, the same as the author. *Kai's Main Theme is Enfin Apparu. Kai's Battle Theme is Shiro Sagisu. *'Kai' name can mean "low rank" and his surname Ryu "Dragon". *Kai have at this moment have got three dreams: **His first dream is to find his family and discover the whole truth about his past. It was changed later from find out the truth to become the leader of the family. **His second dream is to have a large family where all members care about each other. **His third and last Kai's dream is to become the most powerful Mage, and someday be a Guild Master. ***Of the three dreams the only that has not yet been conquered was the third and now he almost gave up on him due to having a family to care for and protect. *The only resemblance Kai have with his daughters is the determination and kindness towards others. Hina is from his three daughters the one more like him. *Although never show Kai has tremendous anger towards his mother, but whenever he's with her, he disguises and pretends to have a parental relationship with her. *In the Ryu Family the only adult that he have a good relationship are Haruto, Hitomi and Katsu. Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Hydra Head Category:Ryu Family Category:Main Character Category:Grizzly Magnum Category:Main Storyline Character Category:Phoenix Slayer Category:Caster Magic User Category:Lost Magic User